


Who are you?

by Lyra_Kero



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Femme Fatale, Gangs, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Modern Assassins, Secret Relationship, ffff--I don't know what other tags to put here, mentioned minor character death, they don't matter really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Kero/pseuds/Lyra_Kero
Summary: This wasn’t part of the plan. Never part of the plan. Keith was supposed to charm Lotor, get the Galra boss’s son comfortable. Get him in bed, unguarded and defenseless then kill him while he was basking in his afterglow.Lance McClain was trouble for Keith, because Keith couldn’t fucking keep himself away.





	Who are you?

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I choose to write things other than what I'm already working on? I have a list of things to write.  
> So many things.
> 
> And I still choose to write something that isn't a current story.  
> Because I apparently have a problem.

This wasn’t part of the plan. Never part of the plan. Keith was supposed to charm Lotor, get the Galra boss’s son comfortable. Get him in bed, unguarded and defenseless then kill him while he was basking in his afterglow. He’d done this job before. Plenty of times. He’s killed men before this way. That’s his job. The Marmora gang took him in and trained him for this. Trained him to always be what his target wanted.  
One man wanted a spoiled brat, and Keith was a motherfucking princess up until he smothered the man with a pillow as he slept next to him.  
Another liked the idea of a domestic life, and Keith baked him so many things when he came home that he didn’t even think twice when Keith added arsenic to his birthday cake.  
And Lotor?

Lotor liked his partners to be submissive. Never an opinion on anything, just agreeing to whatever he said. And Keith could play that role. Would let Lotor pick out his clothes and how his hair looked. If he was going to wear jewelry and makeup, or if Keith got to have strawberries on his pancakes that day. Keith let him control everything and only ever smiled and nodded, speaking only when told to and only ever a “of course darling. You’re always right”.  
So you see, Keith was doing fine. Lotor had taken Keith to bed countless times, but Keith could only wait for the right time, knowing that Lotor could still kill him if he was too hasty. He just had to take his time.  
Keith was fine.

 

If it wasn’t for Lotor’s bodyguard. One of them, anyway.

Lotor had plenty of bodyguards but it was one in particular that was trouble. Tall and tan and young and lovely. A wicked smile and the most gorgeous blue eyes Keith had ever seen. All lean muscle perfect manicured nails, brown hair that always looked neat even when he had to get rough with people.  
Lance McClain was trouble for Keith, because Keith couldn’t fucking keep himself away. Lance had caught his eye, and he had caught Lance’s. What had started out as soft, hidden smiles across the room and brief moments where Keith was walked with Lotor and his bodyguards and Lance always positioning himself next to the shorter man turned into the two sneaking to try and talk with one another. Privately holding hands and quiet whispers of endearment and pet  
names that Keith never knew could make him feel warm.  
And that was bad. Because Keith wasn’t supposed to be getting distracted. He was supposed to be Lotor’s boytoy and getting the “Prince” to lower his guard completely, leaving himself vulnerable to Keith killing him. But Lance was making that hard, because of one simple thing he’d said.  
The two had been left in the house, Lotor entrusting Lance to keep watch over Keith while he left to attend business. And Lance had asked Keith what he wanted, and Keith still playing his role only shrugged. “What do you want?”  
“Keith, that’s not what I asked.” Lance said, staring the shorter man down. “Lotor isn’t here to tell you what to do. And I’m not going to do that.” He reached for Keith’s hand, gently laying his own over it. “You can just be yourself.”  
But Keith didn’t know who himself was.  
Keith remembered his eyes widening and stuttering before he quickly ran through his head everything he’d ever been. Finally he just shrugged and said that he wanted a snack, his Princess coming out briefly and saying he wanted strawberry shortcake before it receded.

 

From then on, Keith would find bits of his other personalities rising up when he was with Lance. He’d blush and giggle when Lance would call him Cariño like a shy boy, would be willing to play against Lance in a game for fun like a rival. He’d deny blushing like a tsundere and call Lance an idiot, only to have the Cuban laugh.  
But Lance would always tell him that he just needed to be himself. “You’re trying too hard to impress me, Cariño. I just want you to be yourself and relax.”  
And it was in his panic that had lead to now.  
Lotor and tugged Keith into his lap, having dressed Keith in thigh highs and a long sleeveless and backless sweater. Rings on his fingers and a thin, golden chain around his neck. He had trailed kisses down Keith’s neck, his hands smoothing up his hips and sides. Keith’s head tilted back submissively as he whimpered, leaning into Lotor’s touch when his nipples were played with. And Keith’s dick pulsed, throbbed beneath the black silky panties that Lotor had told him to wear.  
“Touch me.” he breathed, having closed his eyes and gently curled his fingers through long, white hair. “Please touch me, darling.”  
And that was when Lotor had pulled his head from Keith’s neck and Keith was sent to the floor with a slap, dazed. He raised his hand towards his bruising cheek and he raised his eyes, every ounce of arousal draining and even Keith wasn’t aware of how fast a cock could turn soft.  
“What did you fucking say?” Lotor asked, rising to his feet, making himself that much taller than Keith, who was still down on the floor. “I’ll touch you when you deserve to be fucking touched you slut!”

 

Oh.  
Oh no.  
Keith hadn’t even realized what he’d done. For one brief moment he’d forgotten his role. Forgotten that he wasn’t supposed to talk to Lotor, or beg. He was just supposed to stay still and look pretty while Lotor did whatever he wanted, even if it meant that only the Prince would cum and Keith would be left with a dribbling head and completely unsatisfied.  
Lotor had hit him again, kicking him in the back before storming out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.  
Keith had fucked that up. Oh god had he fucked up. He was supposed to be what Lotor wanted and that damn Lance had made him fuck up.  
He carefully pushed himself off the floor, wincing as he moved his hands to his back, feeling where he’d been kicked.  
He’d have to fix this. He’d have to work harder to get Lotor back to where they were. Maybe having laid there while he’d been hit helped. Lotor hadn’t said kicked him out of his home, at least.  
Making his way to the vanity in the room, Keith looked over himself, gently touching the side of his face where he’d been backhanded, a pretty indent of Lotor’s ring was on his face, cut into the flesh and prickling red.  
But even as he pulled himself to the bathroom to clean himself he found himself thinking back to Lance.  
Lance, who always was there for him. Who made him smile and feel warm all the way down to his toes. Lance, who had once brazenly told Keith that if he could, he’d take Keith and they’d leave town. Leave the country, even. He had a friend in Italy who could help get them tickets.

Lance, who just wanted Keith to be himself.

But as Keith looked at himself in the mirror he gritted his teeth, feeling himself start to shake.  
He didn’t know who he was. He didn’t know what Lance wanted from him. Didn’t know what would make Lance happy. As long as he could remember, he never had a moment where he was himself.  
His mother had been a member of the Marmoras when she gave birth to him. Keith had been five when she died and her brother, Thace, had taken him under his wing. At five he had been learning the ins and outs of the gang. Had been tasked with being out on the streets and being a lookout. To deliver whatever they needed to deliver.  
Always be quiet. Always smile. Don’t raise suspicions.

Don’t be a normal boy.

 

And now? Now here he was at twenty-five and being asked to be something he never was. And that made him angry. It made him angry that he was crying at his reflection, the water from the sink still running down into the drain. It made him angry that all he wanted was to call Lance and have the Cuban cradle him in his arms, pet his hair and tell him that it would be okay. Tell him that he’ll get those tickets and that they’d be gone in an hour.  
Was that who Keith was?

Or… did Keith want to call Lance and strangle him? Kill the taller man with his bare hands and look him in the eye as he throttled his neck until that gorgeous blue faded with his death.

Did he want to run away from everything?

Did he want to go back to the Marmora base and tell them he failed?

Did he want to kill Lotor now? Now that he was probably onto Keith? Ruin all his planning and potentially get himself killed by acting too hasty?

Did he just roll with the punches and try again? Win Lotor over again and know that it’ll just take longer now?

Did he kill himself?

What did Keith want to do?

 

_“I just want you to be yourself”_ Lance’s voice filled his head, and he saw him smile. He saw Lance before him, cupping his face. Saw Lance kissing him tenderly, whispering sweet nothings as the two fell into bed together, tangling up with one another.  
Saw Lance laughing with him as they ate ice cream by the shore of a beach, the sand between their toes and the waves lapping at their ankles.  
With a cry of anger, Keith slammed his fist into the mirror, shattering it. He didn’t care that his hand was cut. He didn’t care that he’d have to clean up the mirror and come up with an excuse as to why it was broken.  
Keith’s reflection was fractured, dozens of him staring back at him. Each one seemed to be a different person. One glaring at him. One sobbing. One happy. One quiet. One was a badass. One was a princess. One was a slut. One was a wallflower. One was a house husband.  
Keith fell to his knees, finally unable to stand anymore as more tears fell down his face.

 

He didn’t know.  
He didn’t know who he was.  
He didn’t know what he wanted.

 

But there was one thing he knew. One thing that stood out over everything.  
With his hands shaking he crawled out of the bathroom, fumbling as he tried to find his phone and unlocked it. Somewhere was the phone Lotor got him. One he knew Lotor had bugged. Keith only used that phone when Lotor called. That’s what Lotor wanted.  
But this phone was safe. Always hidden. And with a press of a button, a number was dialed and Keith fought to try and breathe calmly.  
“Hello?” a voice crackled from the other end, concern lacing his words.

“Lance?” Keith gasped out, not knowing if he should be mad at himself for sounding so pathetic. “I…. I want you to come over.” his body trembled as he held the phone as if it was a lifeline. “I need you.”

 

The Submissive needed Lance.

The Princess needed Lance.

The Baddass.

The Tsundere.

The House Husband.

And that scared Keith the most. He’d never needed anyone or anything.  
Lance was trouble. Lance would get them both killed.  
But at Lance’s promise of being over as soon as he could, Keith was filled with warmth.  
Maybe he could figure out who he was. Besides, he found out one thing for sure.

 

Keith needed Lance.


End file.
